Miedo
by Kyokugami
Summary: Viñeta, femmeslash. El sentimiento está ahí, pero, a la vez, no debería estar. Reeditado.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes y el manga no me pertenecen. Bah.

**A/N: **editado para corregir algunos errores ortográficos.

El sonido del viento es lo único que se atreve a romper el profundo silencio de la noche. Amaterasu, la Emperatriz de Japón, está observando las estrellas desde sus aposentos. Con la cabeza entre sus manos y su cuerpo extendido sobre el tatami, se sume en sus pensamientos.

Está preocupada por su hermana pequeña, Tsukiyomi, que bajo su expresión de tranquilidad, esconde miedo e inquietud por Kurogane, su guardaespaldas. Él se ha ido por un largo tiempo, en un viaje que, según la princesa, hará que madure y aprecie la vida y la muerte; aunque la Emperatriz sabe que no es sólo eso. Tomoyo tiene que sufrir sola el dolor de poder 'ver' el futuro en los sueños.

Es una gran carga que tiene que soportar; hace muy poco, ha soñado que Sakura, una hermosa y dorada muchacha, era 'matada' en un mundo muy diferente al de Japón: oscuro, frío y peligroso. Amaterasu todavía no puede quitarse la imagen de su hermanita llorando como nunca lo había hecho, abrazándola como si ella misma fuese capaz de hacer algo. Pero no lo era ya que, simple y llanamente, no se puede actuar en contra del destino. Ni Amaterasu, la Diosa del Sol, ni Tsukiyomi, la Diosa de la Luna. Por eso, en ese momento, la Emperatriz respondió al abrazo con todo el ímpetu que disponía y susurró unas suaves palabras que consiguieron que la vidente se durmiera, pero que no purgaron el dolor de su corazón.

_Ni siquiera Sôma es capaz de ello_, piensa Amaterasu mientras silencia un bostezo con sus manos. Algo en su corazón se enciende en pensar en ese nombre. Sôma, la kunoichi del juicio y la sabiduría, la persona que le prometió que la protegería de los demonios con su vida, si hacía falta. Se lleva una mano al pecho y siente el cada vez más frenético pulso que emana de él. Sonríe, aunque no quiera hacerlo. No puede evitarlo.

De repente, como si hubiera sido llamada, aparece una persona detrás de ella.

—Sôma —susurra la Emperatriz mientras se levanta y se dirige hacia la kunoichi—, me alegro de que hayas venido.

—Mi eminencia, siento haber irrumpido de esta manera —dice apresuradamente la otra mientras hace una reverencia—, escuché de las sirvientas que vos no podíais dormir, y entonces yo…

Pero no puede seguir. Sus caras están tan cerca que ni siquiera se podría medir la distancia que hay entre sus labios. Sôma nota cómo Amaterasu traza una sonrisa.

—No me importa la razón por la cual hayas venido, simplemente estoy contenta. —Sôma puede jurar que lo que están haciendo parece más un beso que una conversación formal—. ¡Ah! Por cierto, no me llames eminencia, que estamos en privado.

—No existe una situación privada, Su Majestad; sólo estoy aquí para serviros a vos —contesta con una voz fría y distante, nada común en ella. Aprieta sus manos enguantadas en un puño y comienza a temblar.

—¿Qué te pasa, tienes miedo? —le pregunta, sin dejar de sonreír. Termina con la distancia entre ellas en un rápido y efímero beso—. No me lo esperaba de ti, mi valiente Sôma.

La kunoichi se pierde en esos ojos morados que la miran fijamente. Se ahoga en ellos y, realmente, no quiere salir de ellos; pero tiene la suficiente sangre fría como para reconstruir la barrera que las debería separar.

—Majestad, no creo que esto sea lo indicado.

Ella es una guardaespaldas y Amaterasu su señora. No es correcto. No es correcto.

—Te amo, Sôma, eso es lo único que importa… —anuncia mientras se aferra a los hombros de la otra posesivamente, de manera casi egoísta.

—¿Y si las gentes se inventan falacias sobre esto? —La ansiedad en su voz es cada vez más notoria—. ¿Qué pasaría con vuestra reputación?

Se hace un largo silencio. La noble no sabe qué contestar y simplemente seca las lágrimas que afloran en los ojos de su amada; los suyos por un momento se apagan por un segundo y, al siguiente, vuelven a brillar con la determinación que la caracteriza.

Una sonríe mientras la otra se ahoga en su propia perdición.

Unas manos tiemblan; las otras se aferran con determinación a lo que creen.

Y se miran sin necesitar nada. El sentimiento está ahí, sí, pero ¿qué hacer?

_De momento nada_, se dice Amaterasu, _aunque no me rendiré, eso seguro._

—Te amo —vuelve a decir, estrechando a Sôma fuertemente entre sus brazos.

"_¿Desesperación?"_

—También la amo, mi señora.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
